Linda Busco
The once up and coming real estate agent turned killer, black mailer, film director and prisoner having escaped multiple times. Early Life Born in San Francisco, she grew up to be a real estate agent. Being divorced and then embarking on a serious relationship this all changes when she decides to become a murderer by killing her friend and work partner. Having been placed in prison in America she soon managed to escape and now trying to evade from the law, this manipulative woman finds a new career to get her hands on. The Comedy House Season 62 She appears at the Comedy House wanting to black mail a resident as it has now come to light she has become a director of adult films and tries to black mail William by knowing he used to be in the industry to try and force him to star in one of her movies again. William doesn't want to do it but seeing his wife Lauren being threatened to do such a movie William says that he will do what Linda says if only so she can leave his wife alone. She also seems to have a few other people such a few celebrities that used to be good christian's under her thumbs and will also be starring in her films. In the end however neither William or Lauren end up in her movie and she disappears. Season 64 She is on the scene, managing to this time to find them in Italy where the Comedy House gain are currently on holiday. Again managed to evade prison, this time she tries to force Andrew into one of her movies knowing his background he tries blackmail like she had done to William. However Andrew refuses. In the end she kidnaps his fiance, Lilly hoping this will force Andrew to do what she wants. In the end however the Comedy House gang managed to foil her plan and managed to get her arrested. Season 67 Having gotten out of prison again, she turned up to the Comedy House along with other classic Comedy House villains in the opening season in order to mess up with their Time's interview of the Comedy House. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 31 Despite supposed to be in prison and her numerous other schemes, she moves to Grasmere Valley and manages to call it home. The Devon Show Season 5 Episode 5 You Don't Have to Take Your Clothes Off She is directing a sequel to ''100 Shades is Better than 50 ''with Anna Bice the writer of the book helping out. They get Jamie O'Flaghan along with Stephen Morrison to star in the film much to the protest of Nanny Prescot to which Jamie does not listen to. Season 6 Episode 10 Darkest Hour Everyone wants to go to the movie and they meet at the café and meet up place The Moogles. Among those going was Topher Tapher and Mary Belmont. Topher is a friend of Billy Santiamo who was in the same profession as Billy was. He wants to propose to Mary who is his girlfriend on this night but she knows nothing of his past with his profession and previous relationships with men. Linda Busco hears the plan and wanting to have him back in the adult industry cooks up a plan. The gang along with Topher Tapher, Mary Belmont, Billy Santiamo, Sally Moogle, Newt, The Statistician, Laura Bright, Daisy, Kelly Barbour, Janet Herman, Anna-Marie Davenport II, Anna-Marie Davenport III and Frankie Barbour all go to the cinema and end up deciding to watch Darkest Hour. Justin Sherman and Liam Fox who usually work at cinema aren’t there but instead Goochi is taking their place as the usher, eyeing up all the ladies before he pays his attention of Mary Belmont, as instructed by Linda Busco who wanted her to attract Mary away from Topher. They all, including Goochi go to the cinema to supposedly watch Darkest Hour, instead however the Linda who is charge of the projector puts on one of Topher’s he did while he was in the adult entertainment industry doing a scene with another guy. He is ashamed and one by one everyone except for Mary and Topher. Topher is crying bitterly and Goochi is trying to get Mary to leave Topher and go after her. Linda is confronted by Billy and Nanny Prescot who realise what Linda is doing in the attempt to get Topher to go back and work with her. They assume Topher’s relationship with Mary will be over. To their shock however Mary forgives Topher and Topher believing his relationship was over, pulled out the engagement ring and Mary accepted making the pair now engaged!